


reintegrate

by thesauras



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesauras/pseuds/thesauras
Summary: Adam wakes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wrote Adam/Hagan preslash fix-it fic, oops.

Adam wakes up.

It’s a bit of a surprise -- last time he checked, he was blown into smithereens to buy Hagan and the others some time -- but his training kicks in soon enough, and he looks around. No immediate threats, except the heat. Still in Texas.

Of all people to find him, it’s Zach and Woody. He’s been walking for half an hour without a single car in sight, more than a little thirsty, and then Zack rolls up and rolls down the window.

“‘Sup,” Zack says, like he’s not surprised to see a dead guy. “You need a ride?”

“A ride would be good,” he admits, dries the sweat of his forehead and gets in the car. Woody hands him a bottle of water, and Adam nods in gratitude, takes small sips.

What the fuck is his life.

“Didn’t expect to see you again,” Zach says. “You were kinda, you know.” He holds up a fist and spreads his fingers. “Blasted.”

“Hand on the wheel,” Woody reminds him -- Zach rolls his eyes, but complies.

“Can’t fucking drive stick anymore,” Zach says, looking back at Adam. “Have you tried fucking with one arm? That shit takes a lot of work, dude, I’m glad I can still use my tongue.”

“Good for you,” Woody says, crossing his arms.

“Aw, come on, man, I said it wasn’t a big deal.”

Adam blinks. _Really?_ “You two are--”

“Fucking?” Zach, ever helpful. “Yep. Have you _seen_ his dick?”

Woody squeaks, face flushing.

“I thought you were dating Mindy,” Adam says.

“Well, yeah.” Zach grins filthily. “Herman lets us borrow him sometimes.”

“Zach!” Woody says, high-pitched. “Don’t- that’s private!”

“What, I can talk about your dick but not about your boyfriend? That’s fucking dumb.”

Woody mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like _mother_.

“Hey, dude. Woody.” Zach sounds almost… soft. “I think we can trust Adam not to tell anyone. Right, Adam?”

“Sure,” Adam says. “What you do with each other is none of my business as long as it’s safe, sane, consensual, and preferably far away from me.”

“What, you scared of catching _the gay_?” Zach says, eyes narrow in the mirror, and Adam shakes his head.

He doesn’t know how to say intimacy makes him uncomfortable without sounding like a pathetic child who grew up on a military base with no friends.

“I’m bisexual,” he finds himself saying instead, not meaning to. “I just… appreciate privacy.”

Woody tilts his head. “You grew up under surveillance,” he says, somehow getting to the heart of it instantly. “Did you ever get to go out and meet people? Go on dates?”

Adam lets his head fall back with a sigh, closes his eyes.

“Woody,” Zach says quietly.

Woody shuts up.

When he first met Zach, he’d never thought he was an empathetic guy. Adam might be the next thing to human perfection, but he’s still fallible.

Like not getting to the suit first.

Like getting blown into smithereens.

Like failing to die.

He can live with the last one. There are so many things he never got to do.

When they get to base, everyone aims guns at him until they’ve prodded and scanned and questioned him until even he thinks they’re exaggerating, but Emory walks in with a dishevelled uniform and tears in his eyes, and he understands -- it was too good to be true.

“Sir,” he says. “It’s good to see you.”

Emory clears his throat, hands behind his straight back. “It’s good to see you too, son.”

-

“We could still use your help with Lazer Team,” Emory says. They’re in his office, where the good coffee and comfortable chairs hide. “You seemed to have found some sort of… report. Vandenbloom hasn’t been having much success.”

“Vandenbloom,” Adam says blankly.

“Yes, Vandenbloom is their interim trainer.” Emory sighs. “Spencer keeps threatening to disintegrate the instructors, but Johnson seems to tolerate Vandenbloom, which means the rest of them tolerate him, if by tolerate you mean ignore.”

“I suppose that’s better than investing in vacuum cleaners,” Adam says, half to himself.

Emery snorts with laughter, but shakes his head. “We’ve got eyes on us these days,” he says. “There’s a _committee_.”

“A committee,” Adam says. Pauses. “How long was I gone?”

“No one told you?”

Adam shakes his head, steels himself.

“You were gone for three months.”

-

Three fucking months.

-

Hagan turns white when Adam walks into the gym, blood draining from his face. “Guys,” he says, “I think I’m hallucinating.”

Herman takes one look at him, says, “Oh, hell no,” and disappears with a streak of blue.

"I'm just gonna--" Woody points towards the door and trails after him, sneaking glances over his shoulder.

“Yo, Adam,” Zack says, and Hagan glares at him.

“You- _you knew about this?_ ”

Zack shrugs, but his face is threatening to burst with a gleeful grin.

“Hagan,” Adam says, and Hagan glares at him, but behind the anger, there’s fear, and guilt, and… hope. “I came back.”

“But you’re dead,” Hagan says, almost pleadingly. “You _died_.”

“I _disintegrated_ ,” Adam says. “The Mana Ray is unstable, the scientists are still working on figuring out what happened.”

“But- I saw you die…” Hagan reaches for him, stops himself.

Adam steps towards him. “You saw me disintegrate,” he says softly, lays a hand on Hagan’s shoulder, and Hagan’s knees fail.

Just like Adam, Hagan’s always been afraid of failure. But Hagan didn’t fail him. Adam just did what he had to do. 

So did Hagan.

“Fucking christ,” Zach says, “Are we training or not?”


End file.
